Don't Hug Me, I'm Dead
Don't Hug Me, I'm Dead is a HTF Fanon episode. This episode introduces the 5 DHMIS characters & their craving for craziness. Roles Starring * Manny * Harry * Robin * Paige * Tony Featuring * Lumpy * Analogue * Digital * Josh * Smith * Splendid * Torn * Graffiti Appearances * Toothy * Gutsy * Handy * The Graffiti Plot A bright red car shows up at the front gate of Happy Tree Town, & everyone is there to see the new characters joining them. A figure steps out of the front door of the car. It is Manny. "Wow! Look at all these people!" he says. "There's SOOO MUCH!" Harry gets out the other front door. "Oh, yeah. Lots of people. That's...weird." Robin gets out of the back seat. "Why do I always have to sit in the back seat?" she yells. "Because you're old." says Manny. "Also, there was nowhere else to put you." "EXCEPT FOR HERE!" shouts Paige from the trunk of the car. Robin drops to her knees & starts crying, & everyone stares at her. "Why is she crying?" asks Paige. "I think it's because the whole reason we came here was to GET RID OF YOU!" says Harry. "Oh. Sorry." says Paige. Tony falls out of the trunk, all bruised & burnt. "Hi, Tony!" says Paige. "Wasn't that ride FUN?" "That's easy for YOU to say!" says Tony. "You're so SMALL! You fit in there like a puzzle piece!" "Tony? You're here, too?" says Manny. "Yes. Yes I am." replies Tony. "Well, the good news is we're here." says Harry. Lumpy the Mayor welcomes them to their hometown. He introduces them to all the people, which takes about 12 hours since there are so many. "That was kind of long," says Robin "but I think I know everyone now." Lumpy tells them that they can now go anywhere they want to. They all run into different places, beginning to explore the town. Tony bumps into Analogue walking around with Digital. Tony stares at Analogue, & he stares back. Both of them being analogue clocks, they become best friends. They run off with each other to do something fun, leaving Digital by himself. Digital frowns & vows to destroy Tony for stealing his friend. Meanwhile, Paige is seen drawing with Josh on a large piece of paper in his home. They both draw really good pictures. "& it's all thanks to my lucky pencil!" says Paige. She throws it in the air but it goes too high, hitting a ceiling lamp. It cuts the wire making the light land on top of Josh, electrocuting him. The electrocution catches the paper on fire, also burning Paige. The pencil bounces out of sight as the house starts to catch on fire with all of Josh paintings crammed into it. Manny is walking around a shop when he sees Smith standing still at the counter. He waves his hand in front of his face, but there's no movement. He decides to stand still next to him. Outside the window of the shop, Harry is driving his awesome new silver car. "Wooo. Wooo. I love this car." he says. Suddenly, he sees Elliot asleep on the road & he accidentally hits him, denting his car. "Oh no. He's dead." Harry says, & keeps driving. Meanwhile, Splendid & Torn are giving Robin flying lessons in the forest. Torn decides to demonstrate. He flies around, but accidentally flies into a tree. Coincidentally, that tree was being cut down by Handy. Handy, not realising Torn, proceeds to cut down the tree. It falls over, squishing Torn. It makes another tree fall over, & another, & another, & soon a whole chain reaction of trees are falling down. It finally knocks down a huge tree, crushing Robin & Splendid. Splendid, having super powers, manages to lift the tree off him. He soon figures out that Robin is dead, & quickly flies away. Meanwhile, Digital is stealing Mannys car to run over Tony. He drives past Smiths shop. Manny sees this & runs off to catch Digital. He accidentally pushes Smith, who falls over & impales his head on a card rack. Digital doesn't realise he's driving in the wrong lane & crashes into Harry. The collision causes a huge explosion, killing Harry, sending Digital flying into the air & pushing Manny backwards. He crashes into a ladder that Graffiti was using to spray paint The Graffitis roof. Manny gets sliced by the ladder, & it knocks it over, making Graffiti fall & crack his skull. Digital flies through the air, screaming. He looks down & sees that he has flown over Analogue & Tony. He frowns again, but he lands in Josh's now on fire house & he burns. The fire spreads to Josh's stove. It ignites the gas, causing an even bigger explosion. A brick flies at Tony, cracking off his brain. Analogue screams, but her head is sliced in half by a shard of glass. The episode ends with Splendid still flying in the air. Paiges pencil flies to him & impales his eye, & he screams. Moral Newcomers are always scared! Deaths * Josh is electrocuted to death. * Paige & Digital are burnt to death. * Elliott is run over. * Torn & Robin are squished by trees. * Smith impales his head on a card rack. * Harry is killed in an explosion. * Manny is sliced to pieces by a ladder. * Graffiti cracks his skull. * Tony's brain is cracked off. * Analogue's head is sliced in half. Injuries * Tony is bruised and burnt by the gears in the trunk of Manny's car (before death & offscreen). * Splendid is squished by a tree. * Splendid's eye is impaled by a pencil. Trivia * This episode is the debut of all the DHMIS characters (not counting Roy, Shrignold, Colin, Gilbert, the Healthy Band, or the lamp). * Toothy and Gutsy are drawn by Paige and Josh. * The Graffiti is spray-painted on the roof with words under him saying "I am stupid". Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes